Phantom In Transylvania
by TheWhiteTitan
Summary: Danny Fenton was tired of being a hero, causing his breakup with Sam. Deciding to take a leaf out off Dani's book, he decided to do some traveling. After a few months of traveling, he stumbled across a hotel for monsters, where he met Count Dracula and his daughter. What is going to happen to our young halfa? After Phantom Planet! Happy Halloween!


**Happy Halloween! TWT here wearing a mask and two vampire hands here and this story is show my spirit for the holiday! So please enjoy this treat while I do my trick! By the way, this happens four years after Phantom Planet.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hotel Transylvania and Danny Phantom. They belong to their respective owners.**

Danny Fenton sighed as he looked at the view before him. The moon was shining brightly, it was dark and damp and the place looked like the ones you see in horror movies.

He loves the view.

It has bee months since Danny left Amity Park and started traveling. He needed a new environment. Ever since the Disasteroid incident, Danny started feeling…bored. He was tired of playing the hero. That caused his break up with his currently ex-girlfriend, Sam Manson.

After that, he decided to take a leaf out of Dani's book and travel the world. After gathering everything he needed, he said his goodbyes and went away. Since then, he has been around different places and saw different things.

Currently, he was in the creepy woods of Transylvania, where the people warned him about the woods. Danny, who snorted, just entered the woods. He had to admit, it was scary. Sam would have love it…

He shook his head, not wanting to think about her. As he was walking, he noticed a village below him and a bright light. Curious, he decided to go there. He turned ghost and flew down towards the village and saw one weird sight; people were on fire, but they didn't seem bothered by it. What's more curious was that the village was a fake. The burned people were tearing the fake buildings apart.

"Must be some movie scene," Danny muttered, using his invisibility.

He noticed that the people started walking away. Curious, he decided to follow them. They walked through the creepy forest and Danny was surprise to see a hidden entrance on the ground.

"Wonder what could be there," Danny muttered as he followed the burning people through the hidden entrance, not knowing the destination that will shock him to the bone.

_Hotel Transylvania…_

Dracula was happy. He managed to show her daughter what the human world was like, by faking it. He knew it was wrong, but it was for her own good. He only did it to protect her.

He was walking around his hotel, the monsters happily doing their own business. He sighed happily. Suddenly, one of his employers, a zombie bellhop, was wearing a mask, grinning.

"Yes, what do you want, a cookie?" Dracula said as he pushed the zombie back to work. "You did all right, man. Move on, already."

Suddenly, Dracula looked as the revolving doors moved and his eyes widened when he saw a nineteen-year old boy with jet black hair and blue eyes wearing a hoodie and carrying a bag. Images of fire, pitchfork and garlic appeared before Dracula's eyes as he stared at the newcomer with horror.

"A human!?" he quietly exclaimed as he moved towards Danny and pushed him towards the revolving door, spinning nonstop. "Who are you? And how did you get here?!"

Danny blinked at the guy who was dressed up like a vampire. He had to admit, he seriously looked just like a one.

"Uh…hi," Danny said as they spun around the door. "My name's Danny Fenton and I was just walking around the forest when I saw this guys that were on fire. Are they doing a movie or something?"

Dracula's eyes widened with shock as he remembered the warning Igor gave him long ago.

"How many are you are there?" Dracula asked in a worried tone.

"Just me," Danny said as he was beginning to get dizzy. "Uh…hey, can we stop spinning? I'm getting dizzy."

Suddenly, Dracula grabbed Danny's shoulder and pulled him forward, looking scared and worried.

"What have I done?" he said, ignoring Danny's protest. "This is all my fault…you have to leave!"

Dracula carried Danny towards the exit, but he suddenly stopped when more monsters were coming.

"Excuse me?" a small female goblin said. "One of your piranhas in the lake are very rude. He ate my sister-in-law."

"Be right with you," Dracula said with a nervous grin as he quickly carried Danny inside the hotel, only to be stop by a nine-headed monster.

"Mr. Dracula," one of the heads said. "We asked for a room with a view of the pool!"

"The room is fine," a second head said, rolling his eyes. "We wanna book a massage."

Soon, the other seven heads started making requests. Dracula quickly ducked, walking away from the hydra.

"I'll get back to you, Mr. Hydra," he said as he dashed away.

"That's Ms. Hydra to you!" one of the heads exclaimed.

Dracula walked pass monsters with a nervous grin, trying to keep Danny out of sight. Danny, kept asking him to let go, but Dracula just ignored him.

"Hey, Drac!" a voice exclaimed. Dracula's eyes widened when he saw Frankenstein walking towards them. He quickly dived in a mountain of luggage before Frankenstein could reach them. "How'd it go with Mavis. Drac? Hey, Drac! Where'd you go?"

Danny, who was getting tired of this, quickly turned intangible and quickly backed away from Dracula, who didn't notice he was gone.

"That's one weird hotel manager," Danny commented as he watched Dracula go in the closet. He looked around and saw that the people looked like monsters. "Must be a costume party."

Shrugging, Danny walked behind a pillar and transformed into Danny Phantom, just to join the festivities. He started looking around the place with awe at how amazing the castle looks. He suddenly bumped into someone who was wearing an awesome skeleton costume.

"Wow," Danny commented as he looked at the skeleton. "How are you doing that? It's like I can put my hand through you."

Danny did put his hand through the costume and was shocked to see that his hand actually went in. The person screamed in a high-pitch tone.

"What do you think you're doing!?" she exclaimed as a bigger skeleton walked forward, looking angry.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing to my wife!?" he exclaimed.

"S-sorry!" Danny apologized with a shock expression. "I didn't mean to-!"

The female skeleton suddenly slapped Danny so hard that he started stumbling backwards. Danny's mind exploded as he saw that the people in costumes were actually real monsters. He accidentally bumped into a giant what looks like Bigfoot.

"Sorry!" Danny exclaimed as he backed away from the giant monster. Dracula, who was looking for him, turned and saw Danny bumping towards other monsters. Suddenly, the group of skeletons dressed like Mexican singers started performing, adding chaos to Danny's time.

Danny tried to walk pass the monsters when he accidentally stepped on a brain. The brain suddenly flew up and slapped him with its tentacles. Danny stumbled back and accidentally knocked off a guy's pumpkin head.

"Sorry!" he exclaimed as he backed away, only to meet a giant fly.

Danny backed away from the fly and started slipping on some green slime. He looked forward and saw a giant slime monster walking towards the exit. He slammed into the slime monster and saw catapulted towards a witch with a broom.

Danny accidentally knocked the witch away, holding her broom. He sighed, thinking he finally stopped when the broom suddenly flew up.

"Look out!" he exclaimed as he flew through the room, the monsters not paying him any attention. Dracula was chasing after him, trying to catch him. As Danny was flying around, Mavis, a hundred and eighteen- year old vampire girl, was helping Mrs. Werewolf down stairs.

"Honey, I just didn't know where you were," Mrs. Werewolf said. "We thought you were still out."

"Oh no," Mavis said with a smile, showing her sharp fangs. "I don't why I ever wanted to leave. The humans are so…boring."

"Watch out!" a voice exclaimed. They looked up and saw a white-haired boy on a broomstick, screaming as he flew towards them.

Danny crash towards Mavis and the two fell towards the ground, the broom flying away from him. Groaning, Danny and Mavis both lifted their heads and looked at each other. Their eyes suddenly widened when they met, a purple glint shining in their eyes. Danny could have sworn he heard a 'zing!'

Danny was speechless when he looked at the black-haired girl. She was beautiful, with her silky hair and pretty eyes. Danny suddenly forgot about the monsters and about Sam. Before Danny could react, Dracula appeared and shielded Danny from Mavis sight with his cape.

"Mavis! Honey!" he said in a worried tone. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah…I think so," Mavis said as she rubbed her head. "That was weird."

"What happened?" Danny groaned as he rubbed his head.

"Um…who is that?" Mavis asked, pointing at the cape.

"Who is what?" Dracula said with a nervous smile. "Oh! Oh, that! That is…eh…nobody!"

"Seriously, Dad," Mavis said, rolling her eyes.

"Dad!?" Danny exclaimed, lifting the cape to look at the girl. "He's your dad?"

"Yup," Mavis said in a tired tone. "I know, Dracula's daughter. Everyone freaks out about that."

"Dracula…?" Danny said, thinking he has gone crazy. Okay, he can believe in ghosts, but monsters are a different story.

"Okay, we gotta go!" Dracula exclaimed as he grabbed Danny and flew away.

They went inside a room, where Danny walked in, trying to think straight.

"That's it," Danny said, hitting his head. "I have officially lost it."

Danny accidentally tripped inside a trap door on the floor. There was a scream and Danny flew up, holding his chest.

"Shut up, already, it's impossible for me to think with all you noise," Dracula said as he closed the door on the floor. "Sorry Glenn! Go back to sleep!"

"What are you gonna do? Drink my blood?" Danny said, looking at Dracula, who saw down on the bed.

"Ugh, classic human paranoia. Human blood?" Dracula said as he rubbed his temples. "Human blood is so fatty and you never know where it has been."

"So you don't drink blood?" Danny asked, his fear replaced with curiosity.

"No. I use a blood substitute," Dracula replied. "You really can't tell the difference."

"So you're really Count Dracula?" Danny asked, looking at Dracula. "The guy that goes 'I will suck your blood, blah, blah, blah'."

"I never said that I my life, blah, blah, blah," Dracula said in an annoyed tone. "I don't know where that comes from."

"So what is this place?" Danny asked, looking at the room.

"What is this place?" Dracula said dramatically as he walked towards the window. "It is a place I build for all those monsters out there lurking in the shadows, hiding from the persecution of human kind. A place for them and their families to come to and free themselves. A place void of torches, pitchforks and angry mobs! A place of peace, relaxation and tranquility."

"So…it's a hotel for monsters," Danny said, leaning on the air.

"Yes," Dracula said in an annoyed tone. "Exactly. A hotel for monsters. Way to sum it up."

He then appeared in front of Danny, ignoring the fact that he was floating.

"Okay, hope on my back, we're leaving," he said as he turned into a bat.

"Wow," Danny said as Dracula grabbed Danny's shoulder with his small bat feet. "So you can actually turn into a bat?"

Dracula ignored him and started carrying Danny towards the window. They flew outside the window and was about leave, only to be stop by another bat.

"Hi!" Mavis said, surprising Dracula.

"Mavey!" Dracula exclaimed. "What are you doing, my sweet, little blood orange. Our guest was just leaving."

"Yeah," Danny said with a sarcastic tone. "Through the window."

Dracula laughed nervously as he carried Danny back inside. He dropped Danny and turned back to human sized.

"This guys is funny," Dracula said, laughing. "Oh, look. There's something on your face!"

He dragged Danny away from the window and gave him a death glare.

"Play along if you ever want to live to see another day," he threatened. Danny just shrugged, thinking that the vampire couldn't do anything to harm him.

Mavis went inside the window and transformed to her human form. Danny looked at her again, the weird feeling back on his chest.

"Uh…hi," Danny said, waving at Mavis.

"Hi yourself," Mavis said, looking at Danny. She then turned her attention to Dracula. "Who exactly is he?"

Dracula started think quickly, looking for a solution.

"Honey bat, you see, it's your birthday," Dracula said with a nervous smile. "And, you know, I want you to have the bestest, specialest party of your life. So…well…I needed some help."

"You needed help?" Mavis said in a disbelieve voice.

"Well, look," Dracula explained, gesturing at Danny. "I am pretty good, but, I thought that it would be even more bestest, specialest if someone closer to your age helped plan the party."

"You're my age!" Mavis said in an excited tone.

"Sure," Danny said, playing along. "How old are you, exactly?"

"Hundred and eighteen," Mavis replied simply.

"Uh…cool!" Danny said as Dracula elbowed him on the stomach. "I'm…a hundred and nineteen."

"Really!" Mavis said and Danny nodded, rubbing his stomach.

"You see?" Dracula said in a relieved tone. "Everything is very, very normal! I'm throwing a party and he is helping."

"Sir!" a suit of armor exclaimed, walking towards the group. "There is an emergency!"

"Not now," Dracula said. "Can't you see we're in a middle of something very normal here?"

"Wait…what's going on here?" Mavis said, her arms crossed. "There's an emergency in your precious hotel and you're not running to fix it?"

While father and daughter were talking, Danny walked towards the armor and started a conversation with it.

"So…what do you in the hotel?" Danny asked.

"I alert the master when there is an emergency!" the armor replied.

"And how do you know there's an emergency?" Danny asked, curious.

Before they could reply, Mavis started walking towards Danny.

"So, maybe you guys aren't planning later, we can hang out?" Mavis asked, looking at Danny.

"Uh…sure," Danny said, feeling weird again. "Let's hang out later!"

"There, you hear that," Dracula said as he pushed Mavis towards the door. "You will hang out later! See you later my honey bat!"

Dracula closed the door and glared at Danny.

"You will not hang out," he said as he walked towards the wall. "Because you are leaving."

"You're doing the opposite of what you just said," Danny said as Dracula opened a secret door on the wall.

"But sir, the emergency!" the armor exclaimed.

"Follow me!" Dracula said to Danny as he flew inside.

"See you later, armor guy!" Danny said as he followed Dracula towards the secret entrance.

"…What a strange kid," the armor commented as the entrance closed.

Danny followed Dracula towards the dark corridor, their only source of light was a torch. Classic.

"So, where are we going?" Danny asked as they saw three tunnels.

"Just going to get rid of you through a secret tunnel where she cannot see us," Dracula replied as he entered the first tunnel.

He was walking so fast that he didn't noticed a wall in front of him, slamming face first to it.

"Are you alright?" Danny asked as Dracula rubbed his face.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine," Dracula said, waving his hand.

After walking through other tunnels, and accidentally disturbing some couples' private time, Danny decided to ask a question that was bothering him.

"Can I ask you something, Mr. Dracula?" Danny said.

"What is it?" Dracula said in an annoyed voice.

"Well…" Danny said, rubbing his the back of his head. "It's about your daughter…"

"What about her?" Dracula said, looking suspiciously at Danny.

"Well…when I looked at her, there was this weird feeling," Danny explained, causing Dracula to stop dead on his tracks. He turned to face the halfa with wide eyes.

"A…feeling?" Dracula asked with a ludicrous expression.

Danny, in an uncomfortable tone, explained about the weird feeling that Danny felt when he locked eyes with Mavis. Dracula was silent before he let out a wail of despair.

"How could this have happen!" he cried, causing Danny to look at him with a worried expression.

"What exactly happened?" Danny asked to the distressed vampire.

"Mavis have found her destined partner, her zing!" Dracula said, moaning in despair. "In a human!"

"Uh…technically, I'm not full human," Danny explained, causing Dracula to look at him with surprise. "I'm a halfa."

"A whata?" Dracula said with a questioning look.

"A halfa," Danny explained as he turned to his human form before turning back to his ghost form. "You know, human-ghost hybrid."

Dracula gave Danny a confused, weird look. Danny explained about him being a halfa, a rare condition of being both human and ghost. He also told about him being a hero in saving both people and ghosts. He also told about the Disasteroid and the reason he left his home.

"…And that's about it," Danny said, finishing his story.

"So you're not human?" Dracula said, looking at Danny.

"Uh…yes," Danny said. "Way to sum it up."

"This…this could work!" Dracula said with wide eyes filled with hope. "You…since you are not human, you can make my daughter without hurting her!"

"Wait," Danny said, stopping Dracula. What's a zing?"

Dracula explained to the halfa what a zing is, which is like a bond that two people felt when they first meet, like they were meant for each other.

"Wait…" Danny said, blushing violently. "So…Mavis is like….my zing?"

"Exactly!" Dracula exclaimed as he grabbed Danny on the shirt with a pleading look. "I must ask of you…please make my daughter happy!"

Danny gave Dracula a surprise. Just an hour ago, Dracula was treating Danny like a bag filled with garbage, but now, he was asking Danny to make his daughter happy.

"I know this may be hard," Dracula said when he saw Danny's look. "But I want my daughter to be safe and happy. But now that she found her zing, she may never be happy unless she is with her zing. So please, I am asking you for her sake."

Danny thought about it. Even though it sounds crazy, he did felt a zing when he saw Mavis. He never felt like this before, not even with Sam.

"…I'll do it," Danny said with a blush.

"Wonderful!" Dracula exclaimed, shaking Danny with joy. "This really will be Mavis' bestest, specialest party!"

"So…how do we get out of here?" Danny asked as he looked around. "Guess I'm guessing that you have no idea how to navigate through this place."

"Of course I do!" Dracula said. "I know this place like the back of my hand!"

"How many times have you been in here, anyway?" Danny asked.

"…Only once…" Dracula admitted before he started dragging Danny. "Enough chit chat! Let's go!"

Dracula walked towards a wall and pulled a lever. The walls opened and they saw Murray the mummy, Frank the Frankenstein, Wayne the werewolf and Griffin the invisible man playing some music.

"What is going on here?" Dracula asked as he pushed Danny aside and walked forward. The monster stopped practicing and looked at Dracula.

"Oh, hey there, Drac," Frank said when he saw Dracula. "We were just doing some band practice for Mavis birthday."

While the adults were talking, Danny was leaning on the wall, thinking hard. He was thinking about Mavis. Suddenly, the girl he was thinking about appeared in front of him, standing on the ceiling.

"Hey!" Mavis greeted as she jumped down. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh…you know," Danny said, trying to act casual. "Just doing some planning with your dad."

"So…your name's Mavis, right?" Danny asked. Mavis nodded. "That's a very pretty name. And it suits you."

"Thanks, my mom picked it," Mavis said as she blushed. "Are you gonna tell me your name?"

"I'm Danny," Danny replied. "Danny Phantom."

"Phantom? Are you a ghost?" Mavis said as she looked at Danny, poking at him. "You don't seem like one."

"Well, ghosts do need to be solid, too," Danny said as he became intangible. Mavis gasped when her hand went through Danny's body.

"That is so cool!" Mavis exclaimed, looking at Danny with awe. "What else can you do?"

Before Danny could react, the other monsters noticed him and walked towards him.

"Hey, who's this new guy?" Murray asked, looking at Danny.

"He's dad's planner!" Mavis said as she walked towards Danny.

"Really?" Griffin said. "Then can you help us out?"

"Sure," Danny said, grinning. "What can I do?"

The next few hours were gone like a blur. Danny never had so much fun in his entire life. He played music with Dracula's friends, who were actually a band, they went to play some birthday games, which Danny made some improvements on, they went to the pool and had a blast. Even Dracula was starting to have a good time planning the party with Danny. Danny was also getting to know Mavis better.

Mavis also thought that this was the best birthday week she had for decades. Danny told her about the places he's been to and about his adventures. Danny also showed her his powers, which she watched with awe.

"That's amazing!" Mavis exclaimed as Danny made an ice sculpture of her.

"Thanks," Danny said, blushing. "I took awhile for me to master ice sculpting."

He suddenly made a rose made of ice. Mavis stared at it with wonder. Danny then handed the rose to her.

"Here," he muttered, his face red. "An early birthday present."

"Thanks…" Mavis said, taking the rose. It felt nice and cool.

The two teens stared at each other for a long time, smiling a bit. Mavis suddenly grabbed Danny's hand and led him towards the top of the hotel. The two flew up and landed on the roof. Danny stared with wide eyes at how the place looked so beautiful.

"Amazing," Danny gasped as he stared at the breathtaking view. He started walking on the tiled roof, careful not to fall. "The view is amazing. It's like you can almost see Budapest!"

"Budapest?" Mavis asked as she followed Danny. "Is that near Hawiwiw?"

"Hawiwi?" Danny asked as they sat down. "I think you mean Hawaii. Probably. I just went there to sightsee and the festivals."

"A human festival?" Mavis asked. Danny nodded his reply. "So did they all bite your toes and feed you garlic on bread?"

"Uh…no," Danny said, looking at Mavis. "Though this one guy stole my sandwich. Must have been hungry."

"It's amazing," Mavis said as she looked at Danny. "You've been everywhere!"

"Well, it beats the alternative," Danny said as he stood up and walked towards the edge. "Staying home where people wants to hang out with you and get your autograph instead of seeing the world and to discover things you've never seen before. You're only a teen once. Got to live it."

"Yeah…" Mavis said with a sad look.

Danny looked sad as he saw her expression. He looked up and saw the sunrise.

"Wow, that is one amazing sunrise," Danny said in awe.

"Ow!" Mavis exclaimed as she pulled her feet away from the sun.

"Oh, sorry," Danny apologized, forgetting that she was a vampire. "You've never seen a sunrise before, right?"

Mavis nodded. Danny suddenly got an idea.

"Grabbed my hand," Danny said, offering a hand.

"Why?" she asked, looking confused.

"Just do it," Danny said.

Mavis reluctantly grabbed his hand, enjoying the feeling. Danny then faced the sun and turned intangible. Mavis looked with awe as her body became transparent.

"Watch," Danny said, gesturing at the sunrise.

Mavis looked at the sunrise and her eyes widened when she saw how beautiful it looked. She was also surprised that she wasn't getting burned by the sun. Danny smirked at Mavis' direction, seeing how she was enjoying the view.

Mavis suddenly hugged him from behind, whispering thank you all over. Danny smiled as the two watched the sunrise.

_Later…_

The birthday party was the best party everyone has ever been to. Everyone was having a blast, even Dracula. They were all well groomed and smelled good (on monster standards). Mavis made a vampire cape that she wore in the party and the band played a lot of songs, with Danny as the lead singers.

Danny was standing outside, taking a break. He looked up and saw the sky, looking very beautiful. Suddenly, his phone suddenly rang. He grabbed it and saw that Sam was calling him. He just crushed his phone and it away, where a monster ate it.

"Hello, Danny," Dracula said, surprising Danny.

"Hey there, Drac," Danny said, smiling. "Having a good time?"

"Best time I have since…Martha," Dracula said, looking a bit sad.

"…Sorry," Danny said, putting a hand on Dracula's shoulder. Dracula smiled at Danny.

"I am glad Mavis met you, Danny," Dracula said, looking at her daughter, who was laughing happily. "I have never seen her so happy before."

Danny smiled at him. Suddenly, the band started playing.

"Hey, how about we sing one song?" Danny suggested.

"I don't know," Dracula said. "I am a bit rusty."

"Come on," Danny said, grinning. "It'll be fun!"

Dracula just grinned at him before he suddenly grabbed Danny by the arm and flew towards the band. Everyone cheered when the band sang the Zing song. Mavis joined in the song, standing close to Danny.

Once the party was over, Danny and Mavis were hanging out in Mavis' room. The two were sitting on her bed, laughing.

"That was the best birthday ever!" Mavis exclaimed.

"Yeah, I never had this much fun before," Danny admitted.

The two looked at each other, smiling. They started scooting closer. They closed their eyes and were about to kiss when the door was suddenly burst open, revealing Dracula holding a small package.

"Oh…sorry," Dracula said, noticing what the two were doing. Everything felt awkward "I'm…just going to…leave this here…go…do what you were doing…"

He quickly left and closed the door. Danny and Mavis looked at each other before shrugging. The two then kissed each other, enjoying the feeling.

Danny smiled as he began his new life, in Hotel Transylvania.

**That's that! Hope you guys enjoyed this Halloween Crossover Special! I got this idea when I was looking at Halloween Crossover and decided to do this. Hope you guys liked it. And please be nice, this is my first Cartoon X Movie crossover. Well, see you guys later and Happy Halloween!**


End file.
